


you're so golden

by overthemoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cross-Generational Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humour, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ginny's always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoony/pseuds/overthemoony
Summary: Sirius inviting Hermione for a ride on his motorbike might just end up being the greatest thing that either of them have experienced in their life, to say the least.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	you're so golden

Hermione violently kicked her comforter to try to untangle herself from the mess she’d gotten herself into, her legs sticking to the sheets. It was a warm and stuffy August night, and no cooling charm could help the humidity that was present in Grimmauld Place. It would have been hard enough for her to sleep in that temperature as it was, but adding that to her restless mind made Hermione feel more than on edge and just trapped in her body.

Sirius Black. 

No, no, she couldn’t think about him. She needed to distract herself - she should think about trying to cool down, take deep breaths, stop fidgeting, not picture a certain man with shoulder-length, wavy black hair embracing her and surrounding her with the smell of leather and Firewhiskey and-

And _fu_ _ck_. There she was again, back to the arrogant and handsome frequent subject of her thoughts. 

Hermione just gave up, realizing that if she wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep, so she might as well let herself wander to something that made her happy.

She didn’t even know when her attraction to Sirius had started. Hermione had a schoolgirl crush on him during her studies, but that really faded away once he was (temporarily) killed and she had to focus on the impending war.

But not even a month after Voldemort had been defeated once and for all, Sirius Black had come back, spit out of the veil for reasons still not understood. It was 3 am when Kingsley Shacklebolt had shown up at the front door of the burrow, standing there with a man who’d they all thought to be dead for years. 

Sirius had settled back in somewhat easily; his body hadn’t aged a day in the time that he’d been gone, and the adjustment for him came more with realizing what had happened since the end of the war. Seeing Remus and Tonks together had been something that’d taken him off guard at first, but he realized that they were happy together and Remus had finally had the kid he’d thought he’d never had made Sirius joyous for them. 

Remus and Tonks weren’t the only couple around, something that Hermione was also keenly aware of as well; it seemed as if so many of the people around her had found love, but she hadn’t. She and Ron had realized that they worked a lot better as siblings and not lovers, and now Ron was just flirting around with a few different girls. Hermione knew that she _should_ be trying to get out more, but she wasn’t.

Soon enough, Hermione suspected that Sirius had caught onto this too. As Hermione was now a fully grown woman, and Sirius had left behind a bit of his Peter Pan Syndrome, Hermione found that there was a lot they could talk about. While Sirius only flirted with her as much as he did with the other women around her, Hermione soon realized that she had been developing actual feelings for him as they’d gotten closer. Feelings that Hermione realized weren’t going to go anywhere anytime soon, as the more she got to know Sirius and break past his shell, the more she realized she was simply falling in love with him. 

To make matters simultaneously worse and better at the same time, Sirius had then invited anyone who wanted to go live in Grimmauld Place with him. He had figured the Burrow was a bit too overwhelmed, now that all of the people that had once been kids that made the place slightly overcrowded were now adults, who all really needed space.

It had ended up being an interesting mix that took Sirius up; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all decided to go together, Remus and Tonks both wanted to stay near Sirius while also having space to raise Teddy; and, somehow, Luna and Neville ended up moving in too. Fred and George tended to stop by a lot as well, when they had time for a break from the store. 

Staying in the same house as Sirius had only made her infatuation worse. Being around him 24/7 meant Hermione had to endure constant accidental brushes, strong hands gripping her shoulders, understanding but smoldering looks, and so much more - and there was nothing Hermione could do but resign herself to torture. 

Hermione groaned, letting her head fall back against the pillow. How was she supposed to endure long-term? She’d only been living with him for 3 or so months now, and unless something changed drastically, she was going to be there for a whole lot longer.

Caught up in her thoughts, Hermione didn’t notice that the door to her room was starting to move until it turned on its hinges and creaked loudly. Summoning her wand, Hermione pointed it at the door, ready for the worst.

“Hermione, you’re lucky you didn’t wake up poor Ginny with that loud squeak you just made.”

Oh, wonderful. Just what Hermione needed. Sirius was poking his head into the room, grinning ear to ear with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“I wasn’t exactly expecting you to come into our room in the middle of the night! And if you leave the door open like that and let all the light stream into the room you’re going to be the one who wakes her up, anyways.”

“Ah, good point. We wouldn’t want that.” Sirius stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione feeling trapped. She wasn’t sure what she had expected him to do when she said the hallway light could wake up Ginny, but she really hadn’t meant for him to come into her room.

“Just out of… curiosity, what exactly are you doing in our room, in the first place?” Hermione gulped. He was looking at her with a look on his face that she couldn’t place, and it made her uncomfortable, in more than one way.

“Do you wanna go for a ride?”

“A _ride?_ On what, your motorbike?”

“Well, that is the sort of ride I’d initially meant, but if you’re up for a different type of ride, I certainly wouldn’t have any complaints.” Sirius winked at her with this, and she felt herself blushing, and hoped that it was too dark for him to see. The slight smirk that was appearing on his face told her otherwise. 

“I. um. Ha- Hasn’t it been a while since you’ve used that thing? Would it even be safe to do?” Stumbling on her words. Just what she needed to do.

“You wouldn’t be opposed to going, then? And while it has been a long time since I’ve been on it, I can assure you that it’s still safe to do. I wouldn’t ever want to put you in danger, Princess.” 

“How did you even know I was up? And I’m not saying anything about if I’d be willing to go with you or not.”

“I could just sense the restless energy. You also groaned quite loudly, out of what I’m assuming to be frustration; if Ginny hadn’t already been with my godson, that sound might have led me to a different conclusion, but alas.”

“Sirius, she’s quite literally right next to us, I wouldn’t say something like that. And for the record, I don’t swing that way, although I do appreciate you being open with that.”

“You’re evading the subject, sweetheart. Come with me, please? I’ll make it worth it.” Hermione knew that any time she spent with Sirius was “worth it” in her books, but also that going would be a whole new form of torture. She really shouldn’t go.

“Alright, fine. But we can’t go right at this moment, I need to get changed.” And there goes her mouth, acting opposite of her brain.

“Brilliant! And yes, I can’t imagine that wearing a dressing gown on the bike would be too comfortable, unless you’re into some of the friction that comes from a lack of certain layers.”

“Sirius!” Hermione knew her face was fully red and flushed by this point, but really, how could she have avoided it from that comment?

“Meet me in front of the house in 15, princess.” And with a wink and smile that was both beaming and sly at the same time, he left her room. 

“You know, despite what you keep insisting on, I think he’s got it bad for you. He doesn’t act like that with anyone else, and you know it.” Hermione jumped, not realizing Ginny had been awake.

“He flirts with practically everyone, Gin. Maybe he doesn’t do it with you because you’re dating his godson, but I’m not the only person that he’s like that with.”

“Have you heard him make comments to anyone else about getting off on his motorbike or riding him? I’m assuming the answer’s no.”

“Well, I’m sure he has, just not when I’m around…” Hermione stared off into the distance, trying to think of an answer to Ginny’s question that she was sure existed. 

“Are you just going to sit there or get dressed? I’m sure he’s waiting for you already, because he doesn’t want to seem too eager.”

“Ginny… oh, nevermind. You’re not going to listen either way, so it’s not worth me wasting my breath.”

“Wear something nice! But comfortable. Be yourself, but make him want to look at you.”

“Wow, Gin, that’s so helpful. Care to just summon my clothes, since you clearly have something in mind already?” A comfortable t-shirt that was slightly form-fitting and blue boyfriend shorts were then thrown at her face, and a pair of shoes got tossed near her feet. After a mumbled thanks from Hermione, Ginny just grinned and turned over, clearly wanting to go back to sleep.

Once she was changed and had pulled her hair back, Hermione quietly made her way down the stairs in the house, and successfully passed the painting of Walburga Black’s portrait without alerting her. Sirius’ mother yelling out something along the lines of “ _Filthy Mudblud! Ruining the house of my father!”_ would be sure to wake every single inhabitant of the house in a fairly unpleasant way. They really needed to figure out a way to get the portrait down. 

When Hermione finally stepped outside, she was greeted by the sound of the motorbike revving, and a cheeky Sirius already sitting on it, beckoning to her. Walking forward, Hermione grinned despite herself and some of her worries about what was coming. 

“Do I just get on? Do I need to use some form of magic or put a helmet on?” Sirius chuckled.

“Just step right in, and get close. I tend to go a bit fast at times, so you might want to hold on. And love, it’s a magical motorbike. You don’t need a helmet, and I can guarantee I’ll keep you safer than any other muggle or magical contraption can.” When he had gently smiled at her after that, it led Hermione to wonder if he had been implying a bit more than just her head’s safety on a motorbike, but she was probably just stretching the comment.

Stepping on, Hermione put her feet on the footrests, and lightly wrapped her arms around Sirius. This felt _right_ for her, and that was a scary thought.

“C’mon, hold on tighter. I don’t bite. Well… most of the time. But I don’t believe a dog can drive a motorbike, so don’t go worrying about that.” Hermione grinned at his words, realizing she was trying to get her to trust him and lighten up her nerves a bit. 

As Hermione tightened her arms around him until she felt secure, she felt something was over her. It felt as if it was a spell from the bike itself, meant to protect its users. It comforted her, and that magical sense added into the firm warmth of Sirius made her just feel safe.

“Ready, princess?”

“Let’s do it.” Hermione was slightly surprised by her boldness, but that was quickly forgotten as the bike came to life and started moving. Sirius steadily picked up speed, until they were practically flying past the buildings that had become blurs.

Hermione felt thrilled. She had never enjoyed flying or really even moving quickly, but something about this was different. As Hermione hesitantly placed her chin on Sirius’ right shoulder, despite how quick they were moving, she could feel Sirius let out a slow and content breath, the type that someone has when they’ve just been waiting for something for so long.

After a few minutes of speeding, Sirius slowed the bike down to a bit of a cruise, which allowed Hermione to take in her surroundings a bit more. Even though Sirius hadn’t really said much since they had left, Hermione could just feel that he was really living in the moment, in the best way possible.

“Are you doing ok? I’d say I think you are, as you haven’t even screamed once, which I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t expected that to happen.”

“Sirius, I’m- I’m really great right now. This is incredible.”

“I’m glad. I’m _so_ glad that you’re feeling that way. Now, here’s the next step - do you wanna fly?”

Instead of giving Sirius her immediate instinctive answer of “NO!”, Hermione actually let herself think it over. Even though she hadn’t admitted it to herself, Hermione had been afraid of the act of riding the bike itself, and look how that ended up turning out. Maybe, just maybe, Sirius could be the one that helped her get over this fear of flying she’d had for years. 

“Sure, Sirius. I trust you.”

Sirius let out a thunderous woop, which then served as a reminder to Hermione that they had probably woken up every single person in London at this point, with how loud the bike was. But, Hermione realized, she simply didn’t care if they had. This moment that she had was all that mattered, and if that came at the cost of annoying all of London, then so be it. 

“Okay, sweetheart, we’re going up.” With those words, Hermione made sure her arms were tightly wrapped around Sirius, and became slightly afraid that she was suffocating him, but she figured if she was hurting him bad enough he would tell her.

The farther they got from the ground, the more Hermione realized she should have been afraid. _Should._ She had had this fear of flying for years, but yet, here she was on a magical motorbike, and it felt as though her fear was miles away from her. 

When it felt as though Sirius had stopped accelerating and was more or less going straight(ish), Hermione decided to look down. Beneath her, there was a glittering sight; buildings of all different heights and colors, night creatures scampering around, and a few lonely muggle cars. 

She was caught up in it, and realized that she wasn’t afraid of falling into it.

“It’s breathtaking, right? It’s a sight I’ll never tire of. Something about being above all of those people and creatures, and seeing them from a perspective that you can really only get from this bike is a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Oh, and I also recommend that you glance up, too.”

Following his suggestion, Hermione was greeted by a sky full of twinkling stars, and a crescent moon off to their left. It felt as though they were surrounding her and Sirius, reminding them how small they were in the perspective of things.

“I’m not sure I even have the words to describe what I’m feeling, Sirius. All of this, it’s so expensive and beautiful and I’ve never even pictured something like this in my life. I think all of the other times I’ve been at this height, I was too concentrated on not dying or falling off of something to even look at something beyond the inside of my eyelids. 

“I think there’s something to be taken from that though, as well. Just close your eyes, hold on tight to me, and just _feel_ it.”

And when Hermione did, she felt so much. Only an hour ago she had been complaining about the muggy weather, and yet at this altitude there was a pleasant breeze that was chilling her in all of the right ways. Her hair was gently swaying and there were snippets of sounds she could catch from the life down below her. 

Most of all, she felt the warmth and strength of Sirius. He seemed so comfortable and so in his element, and pure. It was like how Hermione pictured a younger version of himself, except a lot wiser and more understanding of what life was truly like. Hermione knew within herself that she wanted to spend every day of her life with this man, that being with him would be like a lifetime of this ride. But, she wouldn’t get that if she stayed silent about her wants. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way about her as she did about him; and she needed to take that chance. 

“Sirius?”

“Yes, love?”

“Could we take a temporary break somewhere, maybe? This is all so magnificent and unbelievable, and I think I just need a moment to process it all.”

“Of course, Hermione.” Sirius gently brought them down, and when they had finally landed on the ground, she realized that he had brought them to a park of sorts that was empty. Even though Hermione knew that it would have made sense for her to temporarily remove her arms from around Sirius, seeing as they were no longer flying, she didn’t.

After resting her chin and closing her eyes for a few minutes, Hermione realized that she needed to be honest. She knew that she might not get the courage to say any of it again, and that she’d regret it, no matter what the outcome of her words would be.

“Sirius, I need to tell you something.” Hermione realized that her voice was slightly trembling as she spoke, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

“Okay, sweetheart. Let’s sit on that bench over there, I’m thinking it would be better for me to be facing you as you told me whatever you’re going to, rather than just showing my back. I feel as though that would be rather rude, perhaps?” Sirius chuckled as he grabbed Hermione’s hand, and Hermione let herself be pulled.

Once they were sitting, Hermione took a few deep breaths, trying to remind herself to inhale and exhale, and that whatever happened, she would be ok. _They_ would be ok.

“Since you came back, I’ve had feelings for you. Real feelings, not just a temporary crush. I’ve been trying to push them down for as long as I’ve had them, because I didn’t know what to do with them. When I was with Ron, I didn’t really feel this way, so this is all new for me.” Hermione gulped, ready to take the plunge.

“You’re just such an extraordinary person. You have the most wicked and biting sense of humour out of anyone I know, yet you’re so kind and caring, and I feel as though you’re so aware of me and who I am, with things that I don’t even know about myself. Every time that you accidentally brush against me or make some sexual innuendo, it makes me insane. I just… I’m so afraid to say this. But, I’m going to.

“I’m in love with you. I want you, in every sense of the phrase. Being with you just feels _right_ , like you’re the person who I’m meant to spend the rest of my life around, who completes me. You probably don’t even feel that way, but I just need to get it off my chest.”

Looking up, Hermione was completely surprised to see the level of adoration that was in Sirius’ eyes, as he looked at her. He was smiling in a way that she’d never seen before, a look of euphoria having overtaken his face that Hermione had thought only happened in movies. 

“Hermione. Love. My _god_ , I thought that I had gone and fallen for someone who was never going feel the same way. You mean the world to me. Coming back from the veil, I think my priorities in life shifted a lot, I actually grew up. And when I did, at some point along the way, I think I realized that you were the person who I wanted to be with.” He grinned at Hermione with that, seeing the look of happiness that had broken out upon her face.

“If you’ll have me, there’s nothing more I want for you to be mine. I know it might seem a bit odd, with you being one of my godson’s closest friends and all of that, but somehow it isn’t. It’s more than just you being, to quote myself, “the brightest witch of your age” - although you are that. But, you’re so much more than that, too. You’re simply everything that I want.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around him after those words, smiling into his chest. Sirius kissed her forehead, and they stayed like that for a minute, letting pure bliss overtake both of them. 

“Sometimes, I find it’s a bit hard for me to express my thoughts into words. Would it be ok if I kissed you? I only want to do what you’re comfortable with, though.” Hermione moved her head off of his chest and nodded.

Sirius gently pressed his lips onto Hermione’s, and Hermione kissed him back, eagerly but softly. It was so much better, and so much more than Hermione had ever thought their first kiss could have been like; when she had allowed herself the time to think about this scenario in the past, she had always seen him as being a bit rougher, and a bit less of the lovey-dovey type. Not that she was complaining, by any means.

Sirius withdrew his lips from hers, resting his forehead on hers, gazing into Hermione’s eyes. Hermione tried to place the emotions that were occurring inside his eyes, but there were so many of them running rampant that it was hard for Hermione to tell. She knew that they were all joyous, though, which was what mattered.

“You’re so golden,” Sirius whispered. While Hermione understood that there was some form of hugely significant meaning behind those words, she was slightly confused.

“What do you mean?” Sirius fondly chuckled at her question.

“You’re perfect. You’re everything that I want and more, and you’re like a little bright light in my life that I’m going to need for the rest of my years to survive. After having and knowing you like this, I don’t think I could live my life without you. You’re just… golden.”

Hermione smiled, understanding now dawning at her. She just gazed at Sirius, trying to formulate an idea of how to respond to him. And while she could have another vulnerable confession-like moment, Hermione realized that there was a second way she could respond, that would likely speak to Sirius too, just in a way that wasn’t typical for her.

“Well, I’m not sure that you can really say you’ve had me yet. Unless kissing is as far as you want to go; which in that case, I’ll be a little sad, but I suppose I’ll live.” Sirius blinked at Hermione for a moment, until she could see her words clicked in his head.

Merlin, his _smirk_. 

“That’s the route you want to go, then? Because let me tell you, you don’t understand the half of what you’ve just started, if I understood the implication of your words right.” Sirius gripped Hermione’s waist and put her down so that she was straddling him, his hard member brushing up against Hermione.

“Mm, you’ll just have to show me then what I’ve done, I suppose.” At Hermione’s words, Sirius lunged at her mouth, attacking her lips. This kiss was a bit more bruising and rough than the last one, in the best way possible. Sirius was clearly set on being the dominant one, and despite Hermione’s bossy attitude sometimes, she was more than happy to let him do so. 

Hermione started to grind down on Sirius, resulting in them both moaning. Sirius grabbed Hermione’s hips and pushed her down on him again, and Hermione could tell that the situation in his pants was only getting worse by the moment. After kissing for another minute or two, Sirius pulled away.

“Princess, if we don’t stop this now, then I’m going to end up taking you on this bench. While I don’t have any complaints about doing that, knowing you, I suspect that you’d much rather that we waited for the good part of this until we’re inside a building, at the very least.” Hermione reached her head up to Sirius’ ear, knowing that her next words would come as at least a bit of a surprise to him. 

“You’re right about me not wanting us to do it on this bench. However, I’m not as opposed to finishing this outside as you might think… my invisibility charms are strong enough to I’d be more than willing to do this on the bike, as I’m confident no one would see us. Only if you want, though.” Hermione added the last part to make him feel comfortable, as even though he was twice her age, she didn’t want Sirius to feel pressured into doing anything.

“Merlin, woman. That’s something I’d expect myself to suggest, and certainly not you of all people! But, if you’re willing to, _god_ yes. What makes you want to do this, out of curiosity?” Sirius picked Hermione up as if she was nothing, and started to move them back towards the bike.

“I think after the happiness I felt up there, that gave me the courage to even say something about my feelings, it just seems right to do. Which is odd, considering I’m sure that we’re breaking multiple forms of public indecency laws by doing this.” Sirius set her down at that, casting the necessary invisibility and cushioning spells, and both of them openly laughing about how Hermione’s analytical nature always seemed to be with her, no matter what. 

“Sweetheart, I’d break every law for you if I needed to. I hope I’m not being a bad influence on you though, we certainly wouldn’t want that,” said Sirius with a wink. 

“No, we wouldn’t. Now, I’m going to vanish our clothes if that’s alright?” Sirius shook his head with laughter as Hermione performed the spell, finding her body all of a sudden pressed up to a very naked Sirius Black. She traced his tattoos with her finger for a moment, forgetting everything else around her, save for the intricate designs inked on his chest.

“And those, my love, are stories for other days. I really don’t think I can wait any longer at the moment, although later, I’d welcome you to spend hours doing whatever you want with me.” Hermione nodded, both at the idea of what they were going to start at the moment, and the prospect of having a “later” with Sirius. 

“I’m on the potion, by the way. And I’m assuming you’re clean?” Sirius nodded, an honest expression in his eyes. His look of pure tenderness and care quickly faded into something that was darker and more lustful, leading Hermione to anticipate what was coming next. 

As she was looking at Sirius’s considerable size and girth, Hermione felt that a wandless and wordless lubrication charm had been cast on her, and a type of warm oil-like substance filled her within. Sirius hoisted Hermione up, and started to push his cock inside Hermione, filling her slowly but steadily. While there was a slight tightness, the feel of being stretched and pleasure overcame anything else.

“Oh, fuck, Sirius, that feels so good,” Hermione moaned.

“I know, love. You feel incredible, your tight little pussy stretched around me, taking me in like a good girl. Do you think you can take more?” Hermione vigorously nodded, unsure of if she would be able to speak after words like that.

Sirius sheathed his cock fully inside of Hermione, letting it rest there for a moment. They gazed into each other’s eyes, feeling completely unified as one. This was a moment that they had both been building up to for so long in their lives, and yet neither had realized just how perfect it would be. 

“Sirius, _take me_.”

At those words, Sirius pulled himself out, and pushed right back into Hermione. He started to build a steady pace, pulling himself in and out of her as their moans increased in volume. Sirius bit down on Hermione’s neck, making both her and himself aware that she was his, but he was equally hers as well.

Sirius started to pound into Hermione, his fingers creating bruises in her hips as he pistoned his cock into her. Hermione felt better than she had ever felt in her life, like this was the epitome of her whole life. She felt like he was taking her forever, and that every time that he pushed himself into her, he was bringing them together in so many different ways.

As Hermione felt her climax approaching, she reached her hand down to start and touch herself, when Sirius swatted her hand away and started to finger her instead. His hands were so talented, it was like he understood ways to make her feel pleasure that she didn’t even know herself. She could tell that he was getting closer too, and she leaned forward to take his lips again, physically uniting them in all ways possible. 

Hermione came first, as the combination of his deft hands and thick cock inside her left her walls clenching, and her whole body trembling. To feel Sirius using her through her orgasm and just continuously pounding his cock inside of her made Hermione feel things that she’d never felt before. And when Sirius finally did come, it was to a look of pure ecstasy on his face. She could feel his load filling her up, and that it was starting to drip out of her, proof of the pleasure that she had given him.

Hermione slumped forward onto Sirius’ chest, his member softening within her. He wrapped his arms around her, gently tracing patterns into her exposed back, as Hermione listened to both of their breathing even out. She buried her face in his neck as he hugged her, quietly speaking cleansing charms that took away the layer of sweat that seemed to have coated her body. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the afterglow. 

“Wow,” said Hermione muffledly into Sirius’ collarbone.

“Yeah, I’d say wow encapsulated that pretty well.”

“I think you can say that you’ve had me now?” Hermione looked up at Sirius, a teasing note in her voice that also implied something more.

“I think that would make sense, wouldn’t you? Although, I’d like this to be the only the first time of many, if you’d be okay with that.” Sirius gently smiled at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Yes, I suppose I could put up with you in the future again.” Sirius swatted Hermione’s arm at that, as they both laughed over her words. Hermione spelled their clothes to come back on, realizing that it would be a relatively bad ending to their night if they were to be arrested because their spells broke.

Sirius lifted Hermione off of himself, and got off the bike momentarily so that he could face the front. Hermione locked her arms around his front again, feeling the same yet world apart from the way she had felt when she had first sat on the bike. As Sirius took off to the skies, Hermione sensed the magic of the bike again, encasing them in safety once more.

~~~

After giving Hermione one long and final kiss for the night, Hermione retreated inside her room, as they had realized neither of them would get sleep that night if they stayed in the same bed together. Plus, that would have led to the inevitable conversation of them being together, which is something that they wanted to bring up soon, but not quite yet.

As Hermione climbed under her blankets and pulled them up, she was thankful that the room seemed to have cooled off while she had been out. Looking out the window, Hermione realized that the sun was already rising, and that they’d been out for even longer than she’d realized. Hermione curled up, ready to dream about the man of her once fantasies who had now-

“Was I right?” Hermione startled at the words spoken, because for a second time that night she had failed to realize that Ginny was awake.

“Right about what?” Hermione turned over to face Ginny and tried to feign innocence, not wanting to deal with the fact that Ginny really had been correct the whole time about Sirius.

“You know what I mean.” 

“Just shut up already.” 

Ginny grinned at Hermione, and as much as she didn’t want to give Ginny her victory of being right, Hermione found it impossible to do anything but beam back in return. 

  
_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you enjoyed it, I'd love if you left a kudos and maybe a comment :)


End file.
